


All Tied Up

by Anonymous



Series: JatP RPF NSFW (take two) [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charlie and Owen have sex in a dressing room at Kohl's. That's pretty much it.OrA repost of Dressing room shenanigans cause I'm back bitches and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.Requests are open like always, drop a comment!
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: JatP RPF NSFW (take two) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022397
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: anonymous





	All Tied Up

Owen sighed when he stared at the array of shirts hanging on the dressing room wall. He’d been spending the day with Charlie, Jeremy, Savannah, and Tori at a mall. Just as a way to take a break from being cooped up in their homes for so long. Somehow they ended up at a Kohl’s and Tori insisted on giving all the boys an upgrade in their wardrobe because apparently, wearing the same white t-shirts every day didn’t count as having  _ style _ . She shot him a knowing look when she pulled one specific dress off a rack and added to the pile of shirts in her arms.. 

It was basically the same shirt he had to wear during the Stand Tall recording, sheer and obviously meant to be see-through. So now, he found himself putting on a fashion show for his friends and Charlie was obviously enjoying himself. There was a black tie hanging off the hanger as well, Owen bypassed it when he pulled the shirt off the rack. Charlie had been playing things loose lately, making sure they walked behind the others so they didn’t see it when he pulled Owen in for a kiss. So they wouldn’t see it when Charlie held Owen closer to him, more than usual, trying to get him riled up. “Owen the girls are going to get food!” Jeremy called through the dressing room door. The memory of The movie night flashed in Owen’s mind and after taking another look at himself in the mirror he got an idea.

“Alright, can you get Charlie for me? Some of these shirts are hard to button up,” Owen said, a plan growing in his head. Jeremy didn’t respond but not a few seconds later Charlie knocked on the door.

“Owen it’s me,” Charlie said. “Jer said you needed help?” He asked, knocking on the door again. Owen unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He snaked his arm out and grabbed Charlie’s wrist, pulling him into the small room.

“Hi,” Owen said with a grin. He pulled Charlie in and pressed a bruising kiss against his lips resulting with Charlie moaning into his mouth. Charlie's hand knotted into his hair, tugging at the back of his head. “Shh,” Owen said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. He let Charlie pull him in for another kiss. “We don’t want Jeremy to hear anything, do we?” They grappled for control but Owen quickly gained the upper hand, using Charlie's lack of fight to maneuver him around the room. Owen pushed him onto the small bench, straddling Charlie's legs, hooking their legs together. Charlie flushed a bright shade of pink when he caught a look of himself in the tall mirror over his shoulder. Owen grinded down slowly, grinning when Charlie let out a moan swallowed by another kiss. Owen grinded down again, lightly pressing against Charlie's groin as he laid another wet, sloppy, possessive kiss onto Charlie's mouth. This time he teasingly grazed Charlie's teeth with his tongue, which earned him a tight hair pull from Charlie in response.

“ _ Owen _ ,” Charlie whined in response when he tried to slide away to grab the tie. Owen batted Charlie's hands away when he tried to palm himself. "You're mean," Charlie huffed, instead using his hands to brush his hair back. Owen rolled his eyes, taking the tie off the hook and wrapping it gently around Charlie's neck, holding the ends together with one hand. “No - ah - we don’t,” Charlie said with a gasp when Owen switched his attention from his mouth to his neck, pulling down the collar of his crew neck to place a well hidden hickey onto his shoulder. Straddling him again Owen guided Charlie's hands over his head, resting against the bar meant to hold hangers. He smiled against Charlie’s neck and nuzzled his nose into it. "God that feels so good," Charlie said when Owen tightly gripped at his cock through his shorts.

“Hmm,” Owen hummed, swirling his tongue over Charlie’s hickey. Charlie let out another choked gasp of pleasure, one hand wrapping tightly around Owen’s hair. He slid the tie between Charlie's hands, tying them to the bar in order to keep them in place. When it was obvious Owen wasn't going anywhere Charlie gave in and stopped trying to wiggle free. “So beautiful,” he whispered into Charlie’s ear. Owen trailed his fingers up and down Charlie’s concave stomach, soaking his shuddering breaths.

“You look so  _ hot _ ,” Charlie moaned, eyes checking out what Owen had dubbed his ‘Alex’ shirt. "Fuck we're so buying that shirt," Charlie said, his hips bucking to meet the weight of Owen's cupped hand. Owen pressed another kiss to Charlie’s lips, closing his eyes in pleasure when his boyfriend returned the kiss just as passionately.

“I knew there was a reason you liked that scene so much.” Owen said teasingly. He ran his hands down Charlie's chest. His thumb brushed over Charlie’s nipple again, massaging the now hard area. Charlie let out another moan and Owen had to cover his mouth with his hand freehand to silence it. “I thought we said you’d be quiet?” Owen asked, teasing Charlie as he started to palm his cock, sliding his hand between the thin fabric holding him together. Charlie just let out another silenced moan and spread his legs wider. Owen reached up for the black tie hanging on the hanger, running the soft fabric down Charlie’s arm for him to learn how it feels.

After a long conversation regarding how they felt towards each other they created their lists. Surprisingly, it was Charlie’s suggestion, them taking a kink test to see what their limits were. The lists were back at the apartment, both of them buried in an old cracker box shoved in the back of the pantry. By now they both had their lists memorized and Owen knew how much Charlie wanted to try some kind of light bondage. “I wanted to try something out,” Owen said, tugging at the fabric holding Charlie's arms in place.

“Fuck  _ yes _ ,” Charlie whispered, his biceps tightening as Owen continued to work him. He keept his eyes on Owen as tugged experimentally at it, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Owen stepped back to admire his handi-work and then shifted so Charlie could see what he looked like in the full length mirror. Charlie was panting, twisting his wrists in the tie trying to unbuckle his belt. He was already starting to wiggle in place, trying to create a sense of friction against his obviously erectile cock.

“You see how hot _ you _ look right now?” Owen asked, leaning forward to kiss Charlie’s top lip. Charlie screwed his mouth shut, but Owen could still hear the muffled moan from the back of his throat. Owen snaked his hand around the back of Charlie's neck and let his head fall forward, dominating their kiss. Owen's tongue moved inside of Charlie's mouth, twisting and licking at the inside of his cheek. When Owen finally pulled away Charlie leaned his head back against the wall as Owen finally popped open his pants, letting Charlie's cock hang free. “You look so pretty all tied up like this,” Owen cooed, dry rubbing his right hand over Charlie’s dick through his underwear while knotting his left hand up in Charlie's hair.

“Yeah?” Charlie asked, his hips bucking when Owen snuck his hand underneath the fabric of his boxers. Owen chuckled as he ran his thumb over the surface of the tip of Charlie’s cock.

“Someone’s eager today,” Owen crooned, running his hand up and down his length. Charlie’s head dropped, his chin hitting his chest. “All nice and ready for me.” He twisted his hand and Owen thrived when he saw how hard Charlie’s hips bucked forward. Owen dragged his fingers down Charlie’s chest, tweaking his already hard nipples as he went. “There you go,” Owen said running his hand lightly through Charlie’s hair comfortingly.

“Owen, I - you’re -” Charlie gasped when Owen continued to massage his balls. Owen reached his right hand up and pressed his fingers against Charlie’s lips, Charlie let him slide it in no questions asked. 

“Shh, Jeremy’s right outside remember? We don’t want to get caught,” he chided. Owen pulled out his finger then wiped it off onto Charlie's boxers. Charlie nodded, pulling on the tie unable to move. Owen looked up at him and was pleased to see how dilated his pupils had gotten. How, even if he let go of his cock Charlie would still be shifting on the bench, trying to keep some wanton sense of friction going.

“Yes,  _ yes _ . Just like that,” Charlie begged when Owen finally went down and swallowed his dick to the back of his throat. Owen laughed, the sound vibrating against Charlie’s cock. His tongue swirled and twisted as he flattened his palm against Charlie's nipple, fingers running over the sensitive skin. They've had enough sex for Owen to really know how to work him, pulling and sucking at Charlie  _ just _ how he liked it. Owen nudged his head against his thigh and Charlie’s legs spread even wider at the motion, hips sliding forward on the bench. Charlie’s hips started to buck more often, a wanton impromptu pattern.

“You’re being such a good boy today,” Owen hummed, standing back up to press a soft kiss against Charlie’s sweaty forehead. His fingers curled around Charlie's overly sensitive dick. Charlie gulped, his adam’s apple pressing against the veins of his neck. His hands wrapped around the tie, eyes peeled and focused on the mirror as he watched Owen tease him to the point of an orgasm. “Such a good sweetheart baby,” Owen comforted, watching as Charlie’s cock pointed straight up, hard and straining.

“Owen please,  _ please _ ,” Charlie begged, trying to shit his hips so his cock would hit Owen’s hands, which he had hovering just out of reach. He let out a weak-sounding meal, the sound whining in Owen's ears. Owen stood up, sucking on one of Charlie’s well-hidden hickies as he did so, biting at the skin. Charlie let out another hushed whine, though this one sounded more like a whimper. 

“Shh, you’re so good baby. It’s okay,” Owen said as he nipped at Charlie’s earlobe. Charlie’s eyes were dazed with pleasure, a mewling noise escaping from his mouth. “There you go,” Owen said as he felt Charlie’s orgasm push through, covering his hand. Charlie let out a cry, his arms tried to fall limp, but the tie held them in place. Owen reached up and tugged at the tie, letting Charlie’s arms fall to his lap. Owen re-buttoned his pants together for him, whispering soft reassurances into Charlie’s ear as he tried to pull himself back together.

“Hey guys,” Jeremy said, suddenly knocking on the door. “Everything going okay? How hard is it to put on a shirt?” He asked. Owen hurriedly grabbed a shirt from the ground and pulled it on. He threw another shirt at Charlie, who took it without complaint.

“Dude what did you do to my  _ hair _ ?” Owen whined when he finally looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Next time remember to tie me up before you start sucking my dick,” Charlie said in a rushed whisper. "Here, let me -" Charlie said, reaching up to help him flatten it again, brushing the tangles out as much as they could.

“Next time?” Owen asked, a wicked look in his eyes. Charlie nodded then stole another chaste kiss from him just before they opened the dressing room door.

"Next time," Charlie said, eyes sparkling. If they ended up buying the tie and the see-through shirt no one else had to know.

They managed to walk around the mall for another ten minutes before Jeremy caught Owen alone in the bathroom and asked, “wasn’t Charlie wearing that shirt before you needed his help in the dressing room?”


End file.
